Letting Go: A Breaking Bad Doctor Who Crossover
by Mrcool210
Summary: Jesse has been through a lot over the course of Breaking Bad. His life has certainly changed. But now is the time for Grief. But only the help of a man with a blue box can help Jesse finally put to bed the horrors Heisenberg put him through. What will Jesse have to learn in order to finally move on? To finally be happy once again?


Letting Go.

(A Breaking Bad/Doctor Who Crossover)

(SPOILERS FOR THE END OF BREAKING BAD)

 **Chapter One: Denial**

 ** _"Jesse, Grimly determined, fearing nothing, he speeds through the darkness. From here on, it's up to us to say where he's headed. I like to call it "something better," and leave it at that."_**

 _ **-Vince Gilligan**_

Jesse's car drove off from the crime scene. His old life behind him, Unbeknownst to him Walt dead in the lab he had run from, and he couldn't be happier. He could finally have a new life, away from the cops. Away from Walt. Away from it all. Jesse continued to drive down this road as fast as he could, heading for anywhere he could truly escape, Alaska, Mexico, anywhere he could think of. But to his surprise, he could hear the cops. He thought they must be after him, he couldn't go to jail, not after all this.

He drives faster and faster, trying his best to get away. Driving like there was no end to the road, like he was on a literal highway to hell. As he drove down the road, the sirens going out of his ear shot, he thinks he lost them. As he turns his head, a blue box appears right in the middle of the road, Police written right on the top. Jesse gasped at the sight, quickly swerving his car out of the way, it going into the dirt road, flipping out over onto it's side. The car totaled unable to go any further. Jesse not seriously hurt, just some cuts and bruises around. He hears a voice coming from the outside...

" _Hello? Is someone there?"_

The man sounded foreign. British? No had to be Scottish. Jesse didn't remember much from school but that was something he could pick up on. Wherever this man was from though he didn't care, if he was police he had to go. Jesse looked to his right, seeing a gun underneath the passenger seat. A nice little Bereta 92, fully loaded and ready to go. Perhaps Walt had a back up plan in case something went wrong. It didn't matter Jesse was just happy Mr White seemed to be at least a little helpful after all this.

Jesse grabbed the gun. Stepping out of the car, pointing at this man who called out to him, the man in clear view, his hair Grey, almost having a mad scientist hair cut. The hair going all over the place. Wrinkles all across his face, he wore a suit. A tattered one at that, he looked like he had been through hell. Lots of bruises and cuts all over. But he seemed fine. He slowly walked up to Jesse, looking annoyed.

" _Oh come on what are you going to do with that? You really think you could fire that at me? You haven't even met me. Don't be a pudding brain like the rest of your species"_

The man yelled with his strong Scottish accent seeming to be angry but also very commanding.

" _Just put the gun down, let's just talk, come into my box, trust me, it's a lot more quiet and a lot more spacious than it looks."_

Jesse straightened out the gun even more

" _Stay back man, I don't care who you are, I'm not letting no cops take me in, not after all of that. Not after Mr White..."_

" _Mr White?"_ The man asked as he continued to slowly walk towards Jesse.

" _My old chemistry teacher, me and him have been through a lot, So much he took from me."_ Jesse says as he starts to tear up. His eyes filling with every regret in his life, the man could see it in his face as Jesse slowly lowered his gun to the man.

The man grips Jesse's gun, slowly taking it out of his hands. Throwing it out to the side of the road _"You don't need to think about that. You don't need to always resort to violence, I know it may not seem like it, but you lose a lot when you focus on taking a life as opposed to saving them. It might be best if you come with me, Maybe I could show you something.."_ The man said clearly having compassion in his voice, although it sounded...defeated almost, like he is near the end of the line.

Jesse looked at the man with a confused look, slowly backing away from him _"Woah man, I don't swing that way, I don't want anything to do with you or your little box"_

The man gains a small little smirk on his face. Snapping his fingers as the box behind him opened up to Jesse's eyes, his eyes widening in shock as he could see inside of this big blue box. It had this other worldly glow to it. Like it was from the future, some alternate planet even. A faint red glow coming from the middle. He couldn't believe his eyes as he slowly approached the blue box.

Jesse was approaching this box like it was the gateway to Heaven, he took his first step into the box, his eyes adjusting to what was around him as he looked around, noticing it was bigger on the inside. His breathing intensifies, his whole sense of reality broken in only a couple of seconds. But as he looked around, he saw all the metal, the buttons, the big sphere in the middle, it only brought one thought to mind. The lab. This couldn't be another one, he couldn't go through that again.

All Jesse could think about was the lab, the months he went through being forced to cook. What happened to Mike, what happened to Andrea. Everything Mr White did to him, to Brock. He cracked. Jesse's legs began to buckle under him, he nearly fell to the floor, shaking uncontrollably, his breathing getting deeper and quicker. Holding onto the bars near the door as The man walked in with him. Putting his arm on Jesse's shoulder as he brought them deeper into what Jesse was almost seeing as Hell.

 _"Before you ask, My name is The Doctor and this is my spaceship. Well also a time machine. Time and Relative Dimension In Space. Tardis for short."_ The Doctor says in a very satisfied tone. Thinking Jesse was just in shock from his ship being bigger on the inside.

Jesse quickly turns around backing up from The Doctor further into the box _"I'm not cooking for you man...No, no more Crystal Meth"_ Jesse shouted to the Doctor in anger, disgust and even a little fear it seemed. The Doctor could see in Jesse's eyes how much all of this was affecting him. _"What's you're name?"_ He asks as he slowly reaches his hand out to Jesse _"I promise I'm not cooking that...Crystal Pepsi or whatever it is you called it."_ The Doctor clearly not knowing what Jesse was talking about.

" _Jesse...Jesse Pinkman"_ He says taking the Doctors hand and getting back on his feet. _"You said your name was The Doctor right? Doctor Who exactly? Some kind of code name or some shit?"_

" _Doctor Disco"_ The Doctor says rolling his eyes " _But most people just call me The Doctor, and quite frankly I'd rather it stayed that way."_ The Doctor walks over to the console, pressing some buttons here and there on the console as he turned to Jesse, fixing his collars on his sleeve.

"And t _hat's the best name you could come up with Doc? Seriously? It sounds like some kind of disease, like Oh no I got Tardis, it hurts like a bitch"_ Jesse said smirking at that idea to himself, The Doctor clearly being a little annoyed _"And you really expect me to believe this big box is a time machine? Please, what did you slip me huh? Cause you're talking crazy"_

" _Fine you want proof? Look outside quickly, think of it like some kind of magic trick if you need too"_ The Doctor said as Jesse looked out to the street where his car was, seeing it was very dark outside, close to the woods. His car totaled on the side of the road. The Doctor snapping his fingers once again, the door shutting as he was pulling one of the many levels on the console in the middle of the room.

What sounded like a wheezing car engine began to fill the room. The Tardis shaking, Jesse having trouble standing in place with how much the couldn't stand still, The Doctor pressing many different buttons all over the console. Seeming to have some sort of glee while he did this. Before he eventually pulled the same lever as before. The wheezing sound slowly stopping, fading out as The Doctor leaned against the console _"Well...go on, look outside"_ He says looking right confident.

Jesse going over to the door opening it slightly as he looked outside, what looked to be pitch black a second ago was now a bright sunny day, his car nowhere to be found, it being clear they hadn't moved locations. Just moved in time like The Doctor said. Jesse looked over the box and looked around the area, a look of enthusiasm Jesse hasn't felt in a long time came over his face. _**"YEAH BITCH!"**_ Jesse yells triumphantly jumping up in the air. _"Doc you got a miracle product on your hands here"_ Jesse smirks to himself as he thinks of him finally being able to escape like he wanted, to finally get away from all of this. But could he really get away? This is the closest he could get. He could go anywhere to any time. He walks over to The Doctor. Seeming a bit more nervous to ask the question he had on his mind.

" _So Doc, you're telling me this thing can go anywhere? Any time? Like at all?"_ Jesse says as he looked at the screen on the console, it looking very alien, like the rest of the ship. The Doctor pressing a couple of different buttons on the console _"Yep, that's the fun of this little machine, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will. The press of a button away, Why? Do you have a place in mind Jesse?"_ He asked turning to Jesse.

Jesse stood there, a new idea hatching in his head _"I do Doc, just give me one second, let me get one more good look outside there, might have missed some ID or something"_ He said as he walked out of the Tardis console room, coming back in in no time flat _"Alright Doc I got my good look out, let's get going. Mind if we start off small and build to the big stuff?"_ Jesse says, leaning against the poles in the Tardis, seeming to be a bit nervous again to be traveling, but there seeming to be a bit of confidence about him again at quick glance.

" _Sure thing Jesse, where too first? France? Italy? Rome?"_ The Doctor asks as he looked over all of the buttons on the console. Jesse's excitement, his enthusiasm, seemed to disappear right then and there. A rage filling into his voice as he spoke the words of his first destination. _"_ _9809 Margo Street,_ _Albuquerque_ _, New Mexico, on September 8_ _th_ _2008"_ Jesse, gun in his pocket, hidden away thought back to that very day. The words that would change his life, the words he wish were never said.

" **I got to thinking...maybe you and I could partner up..." .**

To be continued in Chapter 2: Anger.

* * *

Authors Note: Unlike my last crossover I will do my very best to continue this story to completion. I'm going to try for one chapter a week. I hope everyone enjoys. Let me know your thoughts and suggestions :). Stay Tuned.


End file.
